


Caring (Family love) Beelzebub

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Kudos: 6





	Caring (Family love) Beelzebub

No other Demons knew how hard their Lord worked, days, nights, years, since the very Falling even BEFORE that!

All those, save for Dagon, Hastur, and Ligur, the handpicked Dukes of Hell, they knew, and beyond what God Herself said of Demons, the three cared deeply for their Lord, far more than just their Prince even.

No, when one of the Duke's finds their Lord out cold, asleep upon their desk overflowing with papers and paperwork, the other two are summoned and things are done faster than God's choice of who Fell, pretty damn fast!

Dagon found their Lord out cold this time, drooling, flies even so tired, the garbage flies all that flew around, the rest little spots everywhere around zer.

Swiftly and quietly, Dagon hurried towards Hastur and Ligurs office to grab them, both at their desks, not snogging for a change, typing on their typewriters, doing work when the fish like Demon found them and called them to follow.

Together, Ligur, quickest with finishing work, Dagon at filing, Hastur at carrying, each Duke moved in motion so fluid, it was like time had stopped and elves cleared up the Lord's office then started time again to a clean clear office!

Hastur carried the rather small ruler of Hell with the utmost care, waiting as Dagon fixed their Lord's nest in the wall, Ligur guarding the door full and strong looking as the two worked behind the door.

Once settled in, once everyone was sure nothing was inside their Lord's room, they stepped out with bows though zhey were out in sleep and closed the door behind them.

With Ligur and Hastur having been doing work when Dagon found them, Ligur switched positions and with a nod from the Lord of the Files', Hastur and Ligur nodded and walked off as the other stood now ready, steady, guarding their Lord like the treasure zhey were!


End file.
